Rockman Xover
is a game announced at Gamescon for the iOS phone platform. It was released on November 29, 2012. And is now available for both the iOS and Android devices and has also been released in Korea. The game contains characters from the entire Mega Man franchise. Plot Overview Dr. Wily, Sigma and other villains from the series have come together to wreak havoc, creating chaos in their wake. To counter this, the brilliant legendary minds of Dr. Light and Dr. Cossack have come together to create a new kind of Mega Man that would be able to combat this dark alliance. Gameplay Deviating from the traditional Mega Man formula, Rockman ×over is a social RPG. The player character is a new highly customizable Mega Man: OVER-1, who can gain strength through Battle Memory scattered across the world. The social part of the game will allow players to team up in order to fight against enemy robots. The stages are "on-rail", OVER-1 walking forward while the player makes him shoot and jump to defeat enemies, and the gameplay changes to a turn-based RPG battle at bosses. Getting Started "Upon starting the app, one must wait about 7-10 minutes for the game to access the servers. Once this is done, it’ll only take about 3 seconds the next time the app is opened." "There will be two orange buttons when the game is done loading. The top button, "Game Start", is the option to start the game without backing up the data through social means. This means if you delete this app without connecting to a social network, YOU WILL LOSE YOUR FILE. The other button, which opens up to three more buttons, are ways to link up your account to social networks such as Twitter, Facebook, and Mixi. If you connect to any of these, your file will be safe whether you delete the app from your phone/tablet." "After that screen, there will be two textfields. The top one is your username that will be associated with your OVER. It can only be 8 characters long and can practically be any language (I’ve seen Greek-letter names). The bottom textfield is for referral codes. If you have someone’s code, you can put it there, but it’s not mandatory." Next comes the tutorial. You shoot, you can jump and shoot, if you don’t shoot you’ll charge a charge shot. There's your normal lemon shot which will kill most enemies, then 3 levels of a charged shot. The first charged shot will kill any enemy, 2nd level will go through 2 enemies, and 3rd level will go through 3 enemies. The only thing worth noting is that after you use a Giga Crush (which kills everything on screen), it’ll take approximately ten full charge shots to fill it up again. Then there is the boss which is turned based with only two buttons. Normal Shot and Charged Shot. The Charged shot will charge up whenever you attack or get damaged. Then there is a short explanation of Battle Memories, and buy your first Gacha pack (kind of a booster pack of Battle Memories), you’ll be booted to the main menu.Quotes and some images from Appleforce, from "Capcom-Unity: Beginner's Guide to Rockman Xover" Main Menu *The green icon with three cards is the Battle Memory menu. Here, you can equip Battle Memories, equip Armor, fuse Battle Memories, and sell Battle Memories. *The blue icon with OVER-1 shooting is the Quest button. Here you can select a World and play stages. *The yellow icon is the Gacha menu. This is where you can purchase new cards with Silver Zenny (obtained through playing levels and fighting Quest Bosses) or Gold Zenny (bought with real money). Or Neji Point (NP) Gachas. If you get a Ticket Gacha (through events and daily logins), you can use it here as well. *The purple icon with the two shots is the Battle Arena menu. This is where you can fight other players and win Arena Coins for their Arena Shop (located in the Arena menu). *The green icon with two OVERs on it is the Team Battle Menu. You go here to fight Team Bosses with your partner while competing to get more points than the other team. If this icon is greyed out, do not fret. You won’t be assigned a partner until the end of the week if you’re just starting the game. *The purple icon with the Yellow Devil in it (that’s a big Cyclops blob monster for those unfamiliar with Classic Mega Man) is the Master Boss menu. This is where you can summon Master Bosses (requires 9 Map Parts from Stage Segments) or fight your friends’ Master Bosses. *The teal icon with Pac-Man is the Chat menu. Generally, this is where other players come to chat and show off their OVER setups as well as Super Rare cards. If you’re new, I would ignore this menu until later when you start to get curious as to what other players are up to (keep in mind that 98% of it will be in Japanese). *The light blue icon with nine circles is the Submenu menu (redundancy). Here there will be more menus that are generally self-explanatory (sound, status, etc.). The only one I will mention of importance is the Friend List menu (the teal icon with two hands shaking). Here you can view your friends, accept/reject friend requests, and view your unique ID (used for referrals and getting other players to add you). TIPS: *Be sure to click on the "Thumbs Up" icon in the Friends List menu to collect 10 Zenny per friend (1000 Zenny if you have the max of 100 friends). You can do this once every day and is a good source of money in the early parts of the game. Also there is a colored indicator next to peoples names in your friends list. RED means they are very active. YELLOW means they are kind of active. GREEN means they are not very active. and BLUE means they are rarely active. Worlds & Stages Each World has four stages and one secret stage where the player jumps and shot at enemies before facing the boss. The element of these stages determine what elemental Battle Memories will drop and what element the boss will be. When all four bosses are beaten, the secret stage will open up. If the secret stage boss is beaten, the player will gain access to a new armor. But before starting, take notice of the EP cost of each stage. The big yellow bar at the top is the player's current EP. Each stage will cost EP, and players must wait it to refill if they don't have enough. "EP recovers at a rate of five minutes per 1 EP." "There are seven different types of items that can drop from enemies:" *Battle Memories: Green chip-shaped items. *Map Parts: Brown chip-shaped items. Collect 9 of these and you can summon a Master Boss (see Part VI). You can get a maximum of three per run. *Small Energy Pellet: Small blinking yellow orbs. Recovers 1 EP. *Large Energy Pellet: Big blinking yellow orbs. Recover 2 EP. *Small Power Pellet: Small blue square. Recovers 1 PP. *Large Power Pellet: Big blue square. Recovers 2 PP. *Neji Points (NP): Screw-shaped items. Gives you 10 NP used for NP Gachas. These only appear in the Special 8-Bit World. After beating a stage you will complete a % of that stage depending on the level of the stage. Each stage has a max level of 8. Every 2 levels of beating a stage the stages EP cost will increase by its starting EP cost and the number of times you have to beat the stage to reach the boss increases. The higher the level of a stage the more Battle Memories drop and the better chance of getting higher leveled level specific Battle Memories will drop. Boss Battles "Boss fights await you after reaching a 100% completion rate of a stage. When you select a boss, it will always prompt you to know if you want to change your Battle Memory setup before you fight (which I usually always say “No” by pressing the top button)." Tip: "From World 1 to World 2 (sans Sigma) you won’t need much thought in what Battle Memories you have equipped to beat the bosses at Level 1. From World 3 and onward, you’ll need to start thinking about what you’re using and level up the Battle Memories you plan to keep with you. From here on out, bosses become exponentially stronger. General rule of thumb for beating a stage boss is this: can you finish them with a Lv. 1 Charge Shot? If you can’t reach a Level 1 Charge Shot or it doesn’t kill the boss, you're too weak." Element System "The elemental system works like this: Fire beats Wood, Wood beats Elec, Elec beats Water, and Water beats Fire. Neutral is neutral, obviously. While having a boss’ weakness may be advantageous at first, fighting a boss that’s good against you will be much harder." Master Bosses "Upon collecting nine Map Parts from stage segments, you’ll be able to summon a Master Boss. These bosses will carry the same level as your OVER and require an EP cost reflecting your level. So if you’re Level 9, the Master Boss will be Level 9 and require 9 EP to fight." "To summon a boss (with the required 9 Map Parts), select the purple icon with a Yellow Devil on it and touch the top banner with a black hole. You’ll be treated to a cutscene of the Flutter going into a wormhole to find the Master Boss." "Anyone on your Friend List can fight your Master Boss, and likewise you can fight your friends’ Master Bosses. When you fight a Master Boss, anyone before you who has lost against the boss will also be fighting on your side." "Upon entering a fight with a Master Boss, two prompts will appear before you fight. The first one will ask if you want to use a Rescue Call. This item will summon five other OVERs to fight alongside you. Press “No” to skip it. The second prompt will ask if you want to change Battle Memories before the fight. Like normal bosses, this is the same prompt, so you can also skip this or select “Yes” to change your current setup." "Once a Master Boss is defeated, everyone participating in the fight will be awarded Battle Memories. Depending on your rank, you will have a higher chance of receiving rare Battle Memories (keyword: chance). Another factor in Battle Memory rarity is the level of the Master Boss. Higher-level bosses will drop rarer Battle Memories, even at certain levels will guarantee at least a Rare drop. It is possible to get Super Rares and Super Rare+’s from any level Master Boss (I’ve gotten a Super Rare+ from a Level 2 Master Boss). If you find yourself stuck at any point with your current Battle Memory setup, I recommend you spend your EP fighting Master Bosses in hopes of getting Rare+, Super Rare, and Super Rare+ Battle Memories." Team Battles Players must sign up for Team Battles every Sunday/Monday for the following week. Don't worry if the Team Battle icon is grayed out when you first start playing, you must wait one week before you can start participating in Team Battles. "In Team Battles, you are assigned a partner to fight against another pair of players to see who can gain the most points from fighting Team Bosses. At the end of the week (at around 3:30AM Japan Time), cards will be rewarded to all players whether you win or lose and new teammates will be assigned. The winning team will have a higher chance of receiving rarer Battle Memories than the losing teams." *"To find a Team Boss, you’ll need to play a stage segment. At the end of a stage segment, if you’re lucky, you’ll encounter a Team Boss, who will quickly make a getaway before you can complete the stage." "Back at the Team Battle menu, your boss will be waiting there where you can challenge it at the cost of a max PP bar. Depending on how much damage you dish out (as well as excess damage exceeding the boss’ remaining health) you will gain points for your team. You will begin to notice bosses come in two flavors: high health and low damage (Mecha Dragon and Giant Metall, Silver Met and Gold Met), and low health high damage (Mole Borer, Armor Soldier, and RT-55J). For more points, you’ll want to hunt down Mecha Dragons and Giant Metalls and Silver and Gold Mets." *It takes 1 hour and 30 minutes to fully regain a PP bar. Bosses also have elements assigned to them, so you can use this knowledge to gain an upper hand on them. *Mecha Dragon is Water *Giant Metall is Elec *Armor Soldier is Neutral *Mole Borer is Wood *RT-55J is Fire. *Silver and Gold Mets are Neutral "If there’s a Team Boss with really low health and you don’t want to fight it, just wait it out. Either someone else will kill it or it’ll go away in 12 hours." Battle arena "In the Battle Arena, you will be able to battle other players up to 5 times a day. If you successfully defeat your opponent, you’ll switch ranks with them and gain 100 Arena Coins. If you lose, you’ll get 25 Arena Coins. You can randomize the search results by scrolling all the way to the bottom of the players and pressing the red button. At the end of the week, you’ll be awarded extra Arena Coins depending on your rank as well as rare Battle Memories (not really…unless you rank 25 and above, but good luck with that!)." "One thing to pay attention to is the Field Element. Depending on certain hours, players with Battle Memories that share the same element as the field will get a parameter increase. It’s best to strike when the elements are aligned in your favor and not your opponents’." "The button on the top right allows you to purchase Buster Parts and Gear Parts to improve your overall stats in the Arena. If you want to know what the part does, you can select it and it’ll give you a basic multiplier of what stats increase. Essentially, Skill Parts increase the chance of Skills activating while Accel improves Bonus Lines and Bonus Spots." "You can also fuse Parts together to make them more powerful, but I highly recommend you don’t do it. It will require four 2000 Arena Coin parts to get a measly +1% upgrade. Just save up for the next big upgrade." Occasionally there is a bonus time that occures that bost your rank up by a lot for a short amount of time in which you get bonus points for winning. Characters *OVER-1 (Playable character) *Kalinka (Support character) *Yoshida (Playable character) Bosses World 1 '''World 1' is based on the first Mega Man X video game. The enemies in this world are Batton Bone and Ray Bit. World 2 World 2 is based on the first Mega Man X video game. Enemies are Crusher , Spiky and Metall FX. World 3 World 3 is based on the first Mega Man video game. Enemies are Bunby Top DX and Crazy Razy. World 4 World 4 is based on the Mega Man Battle Network series. Enemies are Fishy and Beetank. | C.ATK ↑ α |- | ||HeatMan.EXE | -|| DEF ↓ | c.ATK ↑ α|| ATK ↑ α |- | ||WoodMan.EXE | ATK ↑ μ|| DEF ↑ μ | DEF ↑ Ω|| DEF ↑ β |- | ||ThunderMan.EXE | -|| - | c.ATK ↑ Ω|| DEF ↑ α |- | || Secret boss: Dream Virus | -|| - | c.BOOSTα|| HEALα |} World 5 World 5 is based on Mega Man Star Force. Enemies are Crowcar , HotRoader and Heli Metall. World 6 World 6 is based on Mega Man Zero. Enemies are Condoroid and Garm. World 7 World 7 is based on Mega Man X8. Enemies are MAME-Q and Crabs-K. World 8 World 8 is based on Mega Man 7. Enemies are Batton M48 and Astro Zombieg. | style="text-align:center;"| |} | DEF ↑ Ω|| |c.ATK ↑ Ω |- | ||Shade Man | ATK ↑ Σ|| DEF ↑ Σ | DEF ↑ Σ|| |c.ATK ↑ μ |- | ||'Secret boss:' Bass | ATK ↑ Ω|| DEF ↑ Σ | ATK ↑ Σ|| |C.ATK ↑ μ |} World 9 World 9 is based on Mega Man Star Force 3. Enemies are RhinoHorn, DarkReaper, Metall FX, and Heli Metall. World 10 World 10 is based on Mega Man ZX. Enemies are Heli Metall, Crickaleap and Sci-Sensor. 25th Anniversary Special World A commemorative world. Enemies are Peterchy, Batton, Neo Metall, and Heli Metall. Team Battle Bosses *RT-55J *Armor Soldier *Mole Borer *Mecha Dragon *Giant Metall *Silver Met *Gold Met *Dark Ray Bit Master Bosses *Utuboros *Bospider *D-Rex *Yellow Devil *Bass.EXE *Arcade Man *Yoshida Armors Head over to this page to see the list of Armors. Daily & Weekend Events Every day you log in there is an extra prize that you are given, whether it's more Zenny, an E-Tank, a Recall Device, a PP-Tank, or a Golden ticket for the Golden Gacha. Every Saturday and Sunday (Japan time, so in the US Friday and Saturday) there are double and triple Zenny events on indicated stages. Occasional Fridays, Saturdays have double EXP/SKILL EXP times where Battle Memories will gain double exp from other cards. Tip: *Save your Skill and EXP cards for these days. For faster skill exp grinding on those days when you have 3 cards with the same skill merge two of them into one and it'll get to level 3. When you do that the card will be worth 22 skill exp as opposed to 3 cards by themselves which only amounts to 18 exp. Special Codes I do not know when these expire, but you can put in these codes for Battle Memories in the "Extra Options" menu, then in there click on the yellow Present button to get to the right screen. *1987121720130601 This one is for a 6 cost neutral Special with attack up beta. *9675572520840016 This code is for Tablet Man, a 9 cost super rare with defense up sigma. Exploits Home Exploit "This exploit allows you to exit out the app before certain actions are taken. For example if you play a stage and exit out before it finishes, you can relaunch the app as if you never entered the stage and conserve EP. At any point before the screen transitions into a loading screen (at the end of a stage segment, after a boss kills you, when the portal shows you what Master Boss you are fighting), you can exit out the app, manually close it, and relaunch the app. You can use this exploit to look for certain Battle Memory drops, exit out if a stage segment is glitching like crazy, exit out a boss fight before the boss kills you, choose which Master Boss you want, and if a Team Boss has undesirable health. This exploit will NOT work in the Battle Arena, when you buy Gachas, or during special events that require a ticket (ie. NP Scratches)." Referral Exploit "By having your referral code used, you’ll gain access to some pretty good Special Battle Memories. Of course, you’ll need twenty people to use your code, which is asking WAY too much. So one way to get all these good cards without the twenty middlemen is to either: #Save your account to a social network. Go to the Add Friend page to find your ID (Submenu > Friends List > Add Friend). Copy this number. Now delete the Rockman Xover app and redownload it. Make a new account using the ID you copied, paste it into the bottom textfield and type in random text on the top field. After creating the account and it boots you to the tutorial, exit out, delete the app, and redownload Rockman Xover. You’ll be doing this 20 times, so brace yourself. Afterwards, download Xover for the 21st time, but instead of creating an account, log in via your linked social network. On the home menu, you’ll have a purple text that will be all 20 Battle Memories (five being Special ones). #If you have a second device, this makes things easier. Follow the steps like above, but you won’t need to delete the app on the original device. Just on the second one where you’re making your 20 fake accounts." Cheap Master Bosses "This really only works if you have a second device, but it can be done with just one. It’ll just be more tedious since you’ll have to be accessing both accounts through one device. What you’re essentially doing is making an alternate account that will only be friends with your main account. The objective of this is to summon Master Bosses with your alt and kill them with your main account. When the account gets too high of a level, you can delete the account and make a new one. By doing this, you will have a chance of gaining Super Rare Battle Memories and increase your Master Boss Kill Count and Participation Count by 1. For every 20 Master Bosses you kill you will be rewarded an E-Tank and 1000 Zenny." Gallery File:RockmanXover.jpg|Promotional art. XoverScreen1.png|OVER-1 fighting against enemies from Mega Man X. XoverScreen2.png|OVER-1 using a Giga Attack. XoverScreen3.png|Storm Eagle. XoverScreen4.png|RT-55J. XoverScreen5.png|D-Rex. 02.png|Yoshida in Over-1 armor Videos Trivia *This is the first crossover ever to include characters from the Mega Man ZX series, as all other series had playable representatives in other crossovers: **Mega Man appearing in'' Marvel vs. Capcom'' and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. **X appearing in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a swap for Zero and as a playable character in Project × Zone. **The Mega Man Zero series version of Zero appearing in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos and Onimusha Blade Warriors. **MegaMan.EXE appearing in Onimusha Blade Warriors. **''Mega Man Star Force's'' Mega Man appearing in a self-contained crossover with MegaMan.EXE in Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star. **Mega Man Volnutt being a playable character in Namco × Capcom and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. *When the game was first released, there was no references to the Mega Man Zero series until an update in January. External Links *Rockman ×over official site References Category:Games Category:Mobile phone games Category:Crossovers